


Just take my hand

by Princess_Unikitty



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Bruiseshipping, Canon Compliant, Confessions, Fix-It, Fluff, Hugs, M/M, canon?? idk her, jay and Cole are my comfort ship, nya apologies for being a jerk and now they're all friends again :), rated T for some swearing, slight angst/arguments then
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28312425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Unikitty/pseuds/Princess_Unikitty
Summary: When the ninja have to retrieve the tiger widow venom, they must address the tension that's been surrounding them._A bruise fix-it-fic where Cole confesses his feelings for Jay to him and Nya.  Apologies are shared and the team grows closer together.
Relationships: Cole/Jay Walker
Comments: 11
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a request someone gave me and so here it is!! It takes place in season six when the ninja have to get the tiger widow venom. I don’t really remember everything that happened in that episode lol but I tried to make it as accurate as I could.
> 
> title is from "I know places" by Taylor swift

Cole was furious.

He was furious at Nadakhan for capturing two of his closest friends. He was furious that the only way to stop him involved venom from a deadly Tiger Widow. He was furious at Nya for acting like such a jerk to Jay. But most of all, he was furious at himself for having feelings for his best friend.

Jay. Just a simple name, but the person it belonged to meant so much to Cole. He hated that he had a crush on his best friend, especially when he knew Jay didn’t feel the same. Jay and Nya were together, and Cole didn’t want to risk ruining their friendship again.

With a sigh, he tried pushing his feelings down. That was the best thing to do. If you didn’t think about feelings, then they didn’t exist. It should be simple!

Cole tried focusing on the ground before him. The small group of ninjas had been traveling towards the lair of the Tiger Widow for some time now. They walked in silence, still processing the loss of their friends. 

Lloyd, who was leading the group, suddenly put his hand up. “I think we’re close.”

Jerking his head upwards, Cole could see that the trees around them were festooned with giant spider webs. A shudder coursed through him as he thought of what could have created webs of that size. Before anyone could say another word, Jay ran forward and immediately stretched out on one of the lower webs.

“Jay,” hissed Cole, “what do you think you’re doing?”

“Resting my feet on this hammock,” Jay responded, unaware of the trap he was laying on.

Nya rolled her eyes. “Stop being stupid. We don’t have time for this.”

A hurt expression flickered across Jay’s face, but it disappeared so quickly that Cole wasn’t sure if anyone else had noticed. He walked over to his friend, extending a hand.

“Here,” Cole offered, “you should probably get off of that web before whatever made it decides to come back.”

Jay’s usual grin was on his face and as he accepted Cole’s hand he said, “good idea, especially since I’m such a tasty snack.”

Cole shook his head, trying not to laugh. He could feel Jay’s warm hand in his and wondered if his heart had always beat this fast. Jay squeezed his hand and Cole tried to ignore the shiver of happiness that zipped through his body.

“Hey,” said Jay, “you’ve gotten pretty good at staying solid.”

“Thanks,” Cole responded. “I’ve been practicing.” That was true. Every night, Cole would sit in bed, focusing on making his body solid enough to hold objects. It was still difficult to stay completely grounded, but he could make a small area solid without too much concentration.

The realization that they were still holding hands suddenly struck him. Cole’s fingers twitched. Glancing down, Jay noticed too. His face flushed slightly and he wiggled his hand out of Cole’s.

Cole instantly missed the warm feeling. He told himself to get over it as Jay strolled away. His goal was supposed to be finding the Tiger Widow, not holding hands with his crush. 

“Come on guys,” Lloyd called, “we should keep moving.”

The group soon made their way to the edge of a ravine. Cole spotted a gaping cave mouth at the bottom and shuddered. Whoever was sent to retrieve the venom certainly wouldn’t have an easy job. 

Lloyd turned to face the small ninja team. “Alright, who wants to fight the Tiger Widow?”

“I think Jay should do it.” Nya responded, before anyone else had a chance to speak. “It’s his fault that we’re in this mess.” 

Jay put his hands up in defense. “Whoah, wait a minute. It’s not completely my fault!”

Cole decided to speak. “I agree. He did hide things from us and unknowingly helped Nadakhan grow stronger, but we all made mistakes.”

The look on Jay’s face was shocked, but it quickly shifted to one of gratitude. “Thanks, man.”

Cole was glad ghosts couldn’t blush.

Folding her arms, Nya retorted, “well, I still think he should go. Jay’s been nothing but useless and whiny ever since Nadakhan was first unleashed.”

Instinctively, Cole stepped in front of Jay, his fists clenched. “You better take that back.”

“It’s true though.”

Lloyd shoved his way into the middle of his teammates. “Guys, stop it! We’re supposed to be working together, not fighting each other!”

He shook his head in disgust at the other ninja. “I’ll go get the venom, and when I come back, you all had better have worked out any problems that are going on.”

With that being said, Lloyd backflipped into the ravine, heading for the cave’s mouth.

Cole glared at Nya, his disgust clear. He didn’t understand why she acted so meanly to Jay, especially since the two of them were dating. What he did know was that he would protect and defend Jay, no matter what.

“Okay,” said Jay, “what’s going on with you two?”

Cole grunted. “I was going to ask the same thing about you and Nya. Jay, why do you let her treat you so horribly?”

“I,” Jay began, then faltered, “she’s not cruel, Cole, just strong-willed at times.”

“I’m right here,” Nya grumbled.

Cole pressed his fingers to his head. This was going nowhere. They would just end up arguing again and have nothing solved by the time Lloyd returned.

“Look,” said Cole, “if we’re going to fix this problem we may as well start by being honest with each other.”

Nya glanced at Jay, who shrugged before giving his attention to Cole.

“Go on,” he said gently.

“You two are my closest friends and seeing you…argue so often has weakened our bond.” Cole took a breath before continuing. “Nya, I hate the way you’ve been treating Jay, especially recently.”

Nya made an indignant noise but let Cole keep talking.

“You act as though his feelings don’t matter at all and as if he only exists for you to boss around. I can’t stand it any longer and you need to stop. It’s not healthy for our team, or for your relationship.”

“Uh, Cole,” Jay made a small coughing sound, “we actually broke up a couple weeks ago.”

Cole stared at his friend, confusion apparent on his face. “What?”

“Yeah,” Nya confirmed, “it was a mutual breakup though, no hard feelings about that.”

“Well, that’s still no excuse for treating Jay like shit,” Cole said, deciding to process this new information at a later time.

Nya’s eyes dropped. “I know,” she mumbled.

The group was silent for a moment. Jay’s blue eyes flickered between Cole and Nya, but never settled on one for long. Biting her lip, Nya shifted her stance, seemingly unsure of what to do next.

Cole gave himself a minute to steady his emotions before speaking again. “There is something else I want to tell you two.”

Nya looked up at him, her face full of curiosity. Jay’s wandering eyes finally found rest on Cole’s face as he waited to hear what the black ninja had to say.

“There is another reason why I’ve been so annoyed with how you treated Jay,” said Cole, his eyes meeting Nya’s, “I just thought that I could do better. In a relationship I mean. What I’m trying to say is that I have a crush on Jay, and seeing you act so awful to him has made it seem like you don’t care about him at all. It’s also made me want to protect him, which is terrible because he shouldn’t need to be protected from you, one of his closest friends.”

Jay’s mouth was slightly open, his hands twisting at each other. Nya lifted her eyebrows, the realization of Cole’s statement sinking into her brain.

“Oh,” was all she could manage to say. After a pause, she continued. “I didn’t realize how much my actions impacted you. I’m sorry Cole, I really didn’t know.”

“I’m not the only one you should be apologizing to,” Cole responded shortly.

Nya winced slightly but turned to Jay, who was still processing Cole’s confession. “Jay, I…I’m really sorry. I’ve been giving you such a hard time lately and never stopped to think about how it would affect you.”

She glanced at Cole, who nodded encouragingly, before continuing her apology. “I know our breakup was for the best, but that doesn’t excuse my actions. I just hope we can go back to being good friends again.”

Jay gave her a lopsided grin. “It’s alright Nya, I forgive you. And I think we’ve all been uptight lately, don’t worry about it.”

“Still,” she said, “I truly am sorry.”

Jay stretched his arms out toward her. “Hug?”

She responded by engulfing him in her muscled arms. Nya stood a couple heads taller than Jay, a fact that the lightning ninja would always be salty about. But at that moment, she was the perfect height for comforting him.

When they pulled apart, Cole was smiling at them both.

Nya placed a hand on his shoulder. “Thank you Cole, I’ve been acting pretty stupid lately and I’m glad you finally called me out on it.”

“I just want us to be a close team again,” said Cole, slightly embarrassed.

Jay gave an awkward cough, drawing Nya’s attention to him. “Oh!” she said, a half smile appearing on her face, “I’ll go help Lloyd with the venom and give you two a chance to talk.”

She punched Cole lightly on the shoulder, gave him a whispered word of good luck, then leapt into the ravine in search of Lloyd.

Cole rubbed his neck. “I’m glad she apologized.”

“Yeah,” agreed Jay, “thanks for standing up for me.”

He smiled at Cole, and it was as radiant as the sun above. Jay’s freckles that dotted his face were so perfect in Cole’s eyes and he loved the way his eyes crinkled when he was truly happy. It left him with such a warm feeling and he took a mental screenshot to fully enjoy later.

“So,” Jay said, “we should talk about what you said earlier. About your crush on me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fix-it-fics are one of my favourite things. oh you like the story but not this one thing or scene?? well guess what! now it never happened


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anyways,,,stream the 'evermore' album by Taylor Swift
> 
> (it's honestly so good tho and you should listen to it at least once)

Cole had known that they would have to address his feelings, but that didn’t make him any less nervous. 

“Of course,” was all he said aloud, but internally he was racing through all of Jay’s possible responses. Would he be disgusted that his best friend had a crush on him? Would he ask Cole to pretend his feelings weren’t real? Or could he possibly even return the feelings?

Cole didn’t allow himself to dream about that; it would only result in more heartbreak on his part.

Jay’s blue eyes flickered up to meet his. “Cole, we’ve been best friends for so long.”

Mentally, Cole braced himself for rejection. He would be fine, he’d survived being turned down before. Deep down, Cole knew that this was different. It would take an agonizingly long time to fully forget his feelings for Jay, and he knew he would never want to actually forget about the way the blue ninja made him feel.

“I didn’t know you had a crush on me,” Jay continued, “but I guess it makes sense, especially with our stupid rivalry. Damn, I’ve been such an idiot.”

He shook his head, laughing slightly at himself.

“Cole, I’ve been blind to my feelings for a long time. I always chased Nya and thought I needed her to make me happy but I’ve been missing what’s right in front of me.”

“You mean,” Cole began, “you like me back?”

Jay nodded. “It’s been hard for me to realize what my feelings meant, but once you confessed it was like everything clicked into place.”

A deep breath escaped Cole’s lips. Jay liked him back? Jay liked him back! He felt as though a swarm of butterflies exploded in his chest. 

“Really?” Cole felt as if he was floating, barely anchored to this world at all.

“Yeah,” Jay said, stepping closer. He held a hand out to Cole. “Can you try…try to hold my hand again?”

“For you, I would do anything.”

Cole concentrated on his hand. It turned solid easily enough, but he wanted to do more. Jay deserved a partner who could hug him, wrap an arm around him in greeting, or even kiss him. A slight gasp burst from Jay’s mouth as he felt Cole’s arms suddenly surround him in a bear hug.

“I didn’t know you could do that!” he nestled delightedly into the hug, his head brushing against Cole’s chin.

“I wasn’t sure I could do it either,” mumbled Cole.

He was content to stay like that forever, simply holding Jay in his arms, the world passing on without them. Jay’s breaths were comforting to his ears, the smaller ninja fitting perfectly in his muscular arms.

Jay tilted his head back to see Cole’s face. “Can I kiss you?”

A blush spread across his face after he asked the question, but he still held Cole’s gaze. In answer, the taller ninja bent down and brushed his lips against Jay’s. Their kiss was short and sweet, but many more soon followed.

The two ninja fit perfectly against each other. Jay struggled to stand a little higher, pushing himself onto tiptoes and flinging his arms around Cole’s neck. The earth ninja wrapped his arms around Jay’s waist, drawing him close to his rapidly beating heart.

He pulled back for a breath. Jay’s lips were pink and his flush had only grown darker. The word ‘cute’ crossed Cole’s mind and he smiled softly at Jay.

“I’m so glad you told me how you felt,” the blue ninja murmured.

“And I’m glad you feel the same.”

Jay leaned in for another kiss, but suddenly found himself falling. With a cry, he thrust his hands outwards to brace himself. He landed on the leaf covered floor, but wasn’t hurt.

“Shit!” cried Cole. “I’m so sorry! I’ll have to work on staying solid for longer.”

“It’s alright,” said Jay, dusting his suit off, “I’m just glad I got to kiss you before it happened.”

Cole focused on his hand, before extending it to Jay. “So,” he said, as he pulled him to his feet, “do you want to be boyfriends now?”

A brilliant smile spread across Jay’s face as he drew Cole’s hand close to his chest. “Yes! I’d love to be your boyfriend.”

~~~

When Nya and Lloyd returned, they found Jay and Cole curled up underneath one of the many trees. They were holding hands and talking animatedly, their eyes never leaving each other’s faces.

Lloyd glanced surprisedly at Nya, who winked at him. “I’ll fill you in later.”

Although their friends were still missing, and Nadakhan still needed to be stopped, there was comfort in the knowledge that their team was at peace with each other once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas!! 
> 
> I ordered some lego figures today so that's really exciting! I hope you have a great day <3


End file.
